criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Assum Emring
|Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Assum Emring |AKA = Seeker Assum Emring Master of Secrets Master of Information |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Halfling |Class = Ranger |Place = Emon |Connections = Council of Tal'Dorei (councillor); Vox Machina (ally); Briarwoods (enemy; charmed ally briefly) The Clasp (former member) ) |Status = Alive |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = true |C2App = true |C3App = true |C4App = true |C5App = false |C6App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Assum }}Seeker Assum Emring is a halfling ranger on the Council of Tal'Dorei in Emon. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Assum wears ranger garb, a fine mail shirt, and a thick, dark, black cloak. He has tattoos covering one side of his face. Normally, his head is shaved bald, but since the attack of the Chroma Conclave, his hair has grown in and acid scarring has covered some of his tattoos. Personality Biography Background Assum appeared alongside the other members of the Council of Tal'Dorei to decide what to do with the Horn of Orcus that Vox Machina brought back from the Underdark. Assum said little during the discussion, but his body language indicated that he had heard of illithid before and, like the rest of the Council, was worried about the Horn. After Vox Machina returned from Vasselheim, Assum informed Percy of a diplomatic dinner that the Council of Tal'Dorei was hosting with the Briarwoods, with one week for the group to prepare. He said he didn't trust the Briarwoods and wanted Vox Machina to attend in order to help him. When Vox Machina arrived for the dinner, Assum saw through Percy's disguise and reminded Vox Machina that he was their ally and they could trust him. He told Vax'ildan—who had decided to sneak around the palace invisibly—to meet him outside the dinner once it started. Vax forgot to meet Assum and instead pursued the Briarwoods up to their chambers, where he was attacked. Vax was nearly killed by the Briarwoods, but he managed to jump through the window with the Briarwoods in pursuit. Assum, it turned out, had been searching the Briarwoods' room during the feast, and he was hidden inside a dresser. Assum proceeded to jump through the window after Vax and the Briarwoods. He tried to pick up the dying Vax in order to drag him to safety, but Sylas Briarwood charmed Assum, forcing him to fight against Vox Machina. Assum was still under the Briarwoods' charm when Vox Machina was kicked off the Council of Tal'Dorei. Keyleth managed to release him from the charm, but Assum pretended that he was still charmed so as to protect himself and investigate the situation as a double agent. Assum arrived at Greyskull Keep and explained that the Briarwoods had placed Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III under a charm also. Having researched the Briarwoods, Assum found little information and decided to search in their claimed homeland, Wildemount, beyond the eastern curtain set up by Whitestone. Before Assum left, he agreed to teach Vex'ahlia in the art of stealth, since she was impressed by his ability and requested his training. Assum was present at Uriel's abdication speech in the Cloudtop District when Emon was attacked by the Chroma Conclave. Vox Machina learned from Gilmore that Assum survived the attack, and Empress Salda Tal'Dorei mentioned that he was helping survivors. Vox Machina did not see Assum again until they returned to Whitestone after their adventure in the Feywild. He supposedly arrived but hours before them. Although Matthew portrayed the character of Assum in this interaction. The actual entity Vox Machina spoke to here was Raishan, the diseased deceiver. Having taken Assum's form to siphon information from Vox Machina, and infiltrate Whitestone to start discussions of an alliance to face The Cinder King. After Vox Machina returned from the Isle of Glintshore, Assum requested a private meeting with them in Castle Whitestone. There it was revealed that, ever since he had entered Whitestone, Seeker Assum Emring had actually been the dragon Raishan in disguise, leaving the real Assum's whereabouts unknown to Vox Machina. When questioned about the real Assum, Raishan said that he was still alive and working with the Clasp in Emon. Vox Machina later requested that Raishan go to Emon, find Assum, and bring him back to Whitestone. The dragon reluctantly agreed. Assum Emring was taken to Whitestone by Raishan, bearing a few new scars from acid burns courtesy of Umbrasyl, but otherwise alive and well. He joined the rest of Vox Machina's allies in planning the attack on Thordak. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * In Titles and Tattoos (2x84) when the Mighty Nein ask Yussa is he knows of any members of the Tal'Dorei Council besides Allura, he names Assum. If he is correct, then at least two members of the Council remain through campaigns 1 and 2. References Art: Category:Allies Category:Emon Category:Tal'Dorei Council